


Morning Jogs

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 One Shots [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom, tadashi hamada & hiro hamada - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Caught, Dom Tadashi, Early Mornings, Fucking, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hamada - Freeform, Hamada Brothers, Hamadacest - Freeform, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Brothers, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, Hot Sex, How do you like my tags, Incest, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Prompt Fic, Puberty, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Slash, Smut, Sweaty Tadashi, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, morning jogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is in love with Tadashi but knows it's not right so he opts for using Tadashi's scent while Tadashi is on his usual morning job; without knowing it rains, so Tadashi returns early. </p><p>How do you summarize something thats basically PWP? Whoops its smutty and incest so do not read if you're not a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Jogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro gets caught smelling Tadashi prompt.

Prompt fill: Hiro gets caught by Tadashi while he smells his clothes or something like that

 

Hiro falls backwards onto Tadashi's bed with a shirt in hand. Bringing the shirt to his face with shaky hands he takes a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth rising with a smile. After a minute or two he crawls to Tadashi's pillows, face planting into them. He takes another deep breath, hand clenching on the shirt and his other hand clenching the sheets. Upon letting his breath out a soft moan slips out and his hips wiggle. 

Hiro has had morning wood nearly every morning. He curses puberty for messing up his schedule. Since he keeps have boners, he keeps having a hard time concentrating; whether it's in the nerd lab or his own home lab. It didn't help either that he lives and works with his hunk of a brother. Honestly it's like Tadashi walks around half naked on purpose. Especially how he says it, "feels more refreshing," to walk around in a towel after a shower. Only a single towel. There is no possible way that Tadashi does it just because of that. Hiro has known he loves Tadashi for all his life, it just took him a while to realize how he loved him. It made more sense to him especially after hitting puberty. Aside from the completely random boners; Hiro would get boners from his brother by just looking at him. When he's just come back from a morning run he sometimes takes, after he's done working out, even just watching him calculate equations for school. It seemed like Tadashi never stopped being extremely attractive. Especially when Tadashi is exercising. Honestly, the way his skin glistens from the sweat, his soft pants of breath. What would those breaths sound like if they were caused by him, if he couldn't control his breathing because of Hiro?

Hiro groans again at the thoughts. Currently he's extremely hard from both morning wood, and his own touches. Since this had been going on for a while now, he's started to dabble in things for self pleasure. He figured if he was going to get rid of his annoying boners, he might as well make it fun and interesting. Of course it could never be as amazing as it would be if his brother was relieving him, but it was worth a try. Already he has experimented in a small range of dildos- since its simply easier to thrive with pleasure from his rear with a dildo to use. Ever since he's gone from the small to about a medium size, he's started to mingle in buttplugs. It made it quite easier to use a larger dildo rather than the small thin ones. Especially since of course they were most definitely closer to his brother's size when they were bigger. That what brings us to now. Hiro wiggles his hips unintentionally for friction. Soft moans escaping from his lips because of Tadashi's scent. It was morning and Tadashi was already gone for his morning jog, currently he insisted upon this every morning because of his lack of gym time due to school work. Initially it was close to exams so most of his time was spent studying. Hiro avoided Tadashi seeing his morning wood and any other possible wood by staying at home and studying. Hiro used the excuse to say that it would help them both concentrate more on their own work if they were separated. Tadashi at first was reluctant but agreed after a day of being distracted by Hiro's purposely annoying actions.

Hiro figures he has enough time between now and when his brother returns. Hiro usually wakes up when his brother does for his morning jog, simply because it gives him time to relieve himself before there's any embarrassing accidents. So as soon as he was sure his brother was gone he went over to Tadashi's side and it brings us to now. Hiro with his head nestled between Tadashi's pillows and his shirt held up to his face. That is until he hears a clunk on the floor of his room. Slowly he tilts his head up to see his brother standing in the divider's entrance. Shirt thrown over his shoulder, shorts snug around his waist, water bottle now near his feet on the floor. Not only that but his body was wet and it only means that it was raining so of course Tadashi had to end his jog early. His hair was matted but sticking up at the same time. Though the rain was present, Hiro could still smell the musk of Tadashi's sweating chest. Rain is cool, but humidity alone is enough to make you sweat while standing.  
\--  
"H-Hiro... What are you doing? And that's my shirt! That I used yesterday for... my jog?? Hiro-" Tadashi was dearly confused as he observed Hiro's body. His eyebrows flew up, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth was left open upon reaching his face. As far as he knew, his younger brother hadn't hit puberty yet. In Tadashi's eyes he noticed Hiro act a little different, but he was still his annoying, immature, tween self. But now it was completely obvious to him. The look that his younger brother was giving him was nothing but lust and want. Tadashi himself had the guilty pleasure of loving his brother more than he should. Though with Hiro being so young and haven't even hit puberty yet, he made sure to hide all feelings. Not only that but it was his own brother, not only was it rape but it was also incest. He's been able to hide his feelings for his younger brother for years. But now that Hiro is practically begging, with his eyes, to get fucked it was very hard to control himself. Tadashi grinned at Hiro as he heard Hiro softly call his name accompanied by a slight thrust of his hips. Hiro's hands were still clenching the shirt to his chest and he laid his head back down.

Tadashi let a husky laugh as he approached Hiro on his bed. Hiro shuddered as he could feel the baritone laugh reach his ears. Upon Tadashi reaching the bed he dropped the shirt from his shoulder and crawled over top of Hiro. He took the shirt from Hiro's hands and threw it to the floor, taking his younger brother's hands and pinning them next to his head. Hiro squeaked at the movement, his body already heating up just by being close to Tadashi. The breeze from Tadashi's quick movement made his scent wash over Hiro earning a hum from him.

"I want to make sure we're on the same page here Hiro. It's clear we both see each other the same way, but it doesn't make it okay. I don't want this to get out of hand." Tadashi was sure to make his voice sincere, if he hadn't Hiro wouldn't take him seriously. Not only that but Hiro would probably ignore the words coming out of his mouth. Hiro groaned and his hands moved in Tadashi's grip wanted to touch the body above him. His knees were bent up with his feet flat on the bed, he was becoming impatient with Tadashi right in front of him. 

Tadashi put a soft kiss onto Hiro's lips and rested his forehead against the one under him. "Seriously Hiro, please be smart about this. Are you sure you want to do something like this, especially with me?"

Hiro was struggling and squirming under Tadashi though, groaning irritably at him. He let out a groan and yes as he sent his hips up against Tadashi; with the position Tadashi was in Hiro was unable to connect their hips together. "Hiro." Tadashi said with more aggression, trying to get Hiro to think with his big brain instead of what's in his pants.

"Yes! Seriously -please- I've waited too long for this. I'm so tir-." Hiro was starting to yell but was silenced from Tadashi's lips collided with his. It was rough but it didn't last long before Tadashi scooped Hiro into his arms and pushed him down onto the bed so his head was by the pillows. Tadashi cupped Hiro's face, kissing him again softly. His other hand worked Hiro's shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss to take it off. Hiro's hands reached down to Tadashi's shorts, tugging them down; though while he was doing so Tadashi pulled his hands back up next to his head, interlocking their fingers and hands together. Their lips met again but more heated as Tadashi began to nibble on Hiro's lip and licking it eagerly. Hiro, getting the message, opened his mouth as Tadashi's tongue slithered in and taunted Hiro's tongue. Hiro moaned into the kiss, his back arching and his butt pressing down into the bed. Their tongues twisted together one last time before Tadashi pulled away and started nipping at Hiro's neck with his wet lips; switching between pinching the skin between his lips and then between his teeth. His tongue slid over every nibble and he let out a breath that stirred Hiro's hair and making him hum again with lust. Tadashi moved onto his chest, sucking on his collar bone leaving spots of saliva wherever his mouth touched. When his mouth reached a nipple he licked and nibbled making Hiro moan louder. Tadashi was satisfied by the outcome, so he unlinked their hands and started with the other nipple with his hand, pinching it between thin fingers. With the now free hand he pulled Hiro's shorts down past his knees. Hiro kicked the shorts off the rest of the way and did the same to Tadashi.

Now that they were both in only underwear, Tadashi moved his mouth down to Hiro's waist. Hiro's breath hitched as he felt Tadashi's hands grip his thighs tightly and the heat from his body radiating onto Hiro's groin. Tadashi start biting Hiro's thighs, pushing the fabric up to see the skin. Hiro groan Tadashi's name, irritated that his underwear were still on. Tadashi laughed at this, pulling his mouth away and bringing it to Hiro's belly button. Inch by inch he began to tug Hiro's boxers down. With every inch of new skin he could see he kissed. When he finally pulled down far enough so Hiro's member was free he blew onto it, teasing him. Hiro flicked Tadashi's head in irritation yelling at him to stop teasing. So instead, Tadashi pulled them the rest of the way down in one swift movement, taking Hiro into his mouth after they were past his knees. Hiro moaned, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. His hips bucked aggressively, pushing himself deeper into Tadashi's mouth earning more pleasure and even a moan from Tadashi. He was in bliss at the fact that this was actually happening, so much he felt like he would cum right then and there. Of course he doesn't want to cum that quickly, especially not since this was Tadashi. With Tadashi's pace and strategy used he didn't know how long he could last. Hiro gripped Tadashi's hair in his fingers as Tadashi was gripping Hiro's hips. Tadashi made sure that Hiro was unable to thrust his hips up again, making him in total control. His tongue licked every surface it could reach as he sucked so Hiro could feel every part of his mouth. He wasn't only bobbing as he stopped, pulling his mouth all the way off as he let out a long breath. Tongue and lips went for Hiro's tip as he licked the head he made shown by moving the foreskin away with his nibbling lips. Hiro was so close as his breathing became pants and his moans were short. With every pant he said Tadashi's name and when Tadashi went to massage his balls Hiro couldn't handle the pleasure. 

"T- tadashi," was all he could get out before Hiro's hips bucked up into Tadashi's mouth; as Tadashi had let his hips go after hearing his name. His body shook as he released his cum into his older brother's mouth with multiple spurts. Hiro's moan was accompanied by Tadashi's as Hiro's hand pulled at Tadashi's hair, along with the sensation of Hiro filling his mouth with cum. Coming down from his high, his fingers released Tadashi's hair. Tadashi pulled away licking his lips then wiping his mouth as he looked down at Hiro's sweating and panting form. Tadashi laid his body on top of Hiro's, nurturing him by petting his head and running his hands through the muddy black hair. Hiro finally was able to smile and laugh softly at what just happened, wrapping his arms around Tadashi heated body.

"That was really nice," Hiro whispered into Tadashi's ear. Letting out another husky laugh, he kept his voice low and silky as he whispered back to Hiro.

"Are you ready for round two so your big brother can have his turn of pleasure?"

Hiro groaned at Tadashi's selection of words and nodded, snuggling his face into the crook of Tadashi's neck. Tadashi pulled away and sat back up while putting two fingers in front of Hiro's lips demanding him to suck. Hiro willing did as Tadashi pulled his underwear down the rest of the way, tossing them off the side of his bed. Meanwhile Hiro's tongue was swirling around his fingers and wetting them. Tadashi pulled his fingers out replacing them with his tongue as the hand reached down to Hiro's entrance. Moaning into the kiss again, Hiro pulled Tadashi's head closer to him by wrapping his arms around Tadashi's neck. Although when Tadashi reached Hiro's entrance he pulled away from Hiro's lips and entrance.

"You're using a plug? Why didn't you just tell me.. that... Should I be worried about what other things you have hidden away..?" Tadashi wasn't sure if he should be worried, turned on, or stressed about the fact Hiro had already been prepared for this. "Y... You didn't plan this did you? You could've with that brain of yours...I swear.."

Hiro groaned, "No this was luck now hurry up before it gets too late, seriously 'Dashi." Tadashi just shook it off, distracted by the childhood name Hiro had called him. Getting back into position, Tadashi pulled the plug out, getting a popping sound. Hiro shivered and pulled Tadashi's face back down to him as he started biting at his neck. Hiro's hands roamed around his brother's muscled chest. Hiro set one hand to tease a nub while his other tugged on Tadashi's hair some. (Hiro had found out he likes his hair pulled from previously when he heard Tadashi moan from it.) Tadashi groaned at his brother's touches and aligned himself with Hiro's entrance. Tadashi felt Hiro's hole twitch at him pressing against him but groaned again and pushed in, sliding easily. Hiro moaned loudly, moving his hands from his chest to his shoulders, gripping them hard. Tadashi groaned as well at the tight feeling of Hiro around him. Pushing in more Hiro threw his head back letting out an even louder moan at the feeling of Tadashi entirely filling him. Since the plug didn't prepare him all the way he still felt stinging pain but he loved the feeling. Tadashi shushed his brother after telling him how tight his little hole really was after just a plug compared to how big he himself was. After a minute or so Hiro groaned at Tadashi, telling him to move. Tadashi started slowly, pulling all the way out to the tip and pushing all the way back down. Hiro moaned so loud every time and Tadashi was smirking while doing so. Shifting, Tadashi put both of Hiro's legs onto his shoulders, having Hiro laying on his own shoulders. The position allowed Tadashi to go even deeper and Hiro's face scrunched up in pleasure as he was filled even more. Once Tadashi found a comfortable spot, he held onto Hiro's hips and began thrusting at a quick pace, angling himself a little different each time. Upon getting a load moan out of Hiro, Tadashi knew he had found what he was looking for. Pulling out and hitting it again Tadashi placed his mouth over Hiro's muffling his pleasurable moans. With every thrust, Tadashi hit Hiro's spot head on and it had Hiro wiggling, shaking, and moaning underneath him. With every hit Hiro started to clench around Tadashi, earning moans out of him as well. Tadashi was quieter but when their tongues were fighting for dominance it was harder to hold them in. On and off Tadashi switched from an intense pounding speed that shook Hiro's body to a slow steady pace that made Tadashi groan excessively at the wonderful cavern that was Hiro's cute round tush. The room became musky with the smell of sex and wet sounds could be heard from the thrusts. Tadashi's precum made it slicker and along side of that, skin could be heard slapping against each other. Midway Tadashi took Hiro into his hand, swirling the precum around the tip with his thumb. After doing so, Tadashi began pumping him along with a pace in the middle of the thrust's two speeds. Hiro was in absolute pleasure and he knew he wasn't going to last any longer. Hiro wished that this would last forever but it comes to an end as he calls out his brother's name. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he released onto his stomach and Tadashi's hand. The clenching almost put Tadashi over the edge right then and there but he made sure to help Hiro ride out his orgasm, as well as speeding up to reach his. A minute after Hiro was nearly off his high Tadashi came inside of Hiro, moaning his name. His thrusts had slowed down, as he set Hiro back down onto the bed. Tadashi hovered over Hiro on his hands and knees so he doesn't crush him as he catches his breath. He lays down next to Hiro panting still and looked over at him, feeling his eyes.

"Dashi we should do this every morning instead of your jog, huh?" Hiro asked his brother as he cuddled up to him while reaching his arm over his chest.

"Yeah, sure..." Tadashi's mind was currently filled with questions of how he'll clean this before school.

Then hiro groaned as he woke up in his bed, hot an- Im kidding it was real. ha

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Didn't turn out how I wanted it to.. I wanted so bad to write Tadashi dominating Hiro but was like no no i can't because I see their relationship as cute because Tadashi would never hurt his brother. Unless requested like in my oneshot called Revenge. Ugh oh well someone could write it so much better ;-;


End file.
